lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Siobhan Meow
Siobhan (pronounced Sha-Vhan) Meow is a transgendered or transsexual person who occasionally guests on The Howard Stern Show and is considered a member of The Wack Pack. She was born a male in Brooklyn in 1956 with the first name "Bill". In 1988, she appeared in Howard's first Pay-Per-View show, "Howard Stern's Negligeé and Underpants Party." Her photo appeared in Howard Stern's first autobiography, Private Parts. Biography Siobhan is a cat rescuer and veterinary assistant who resides in the lower East Village (Loisaida). She is one of the founders of the Umbrella House Squat, one of the few squats that was able to convert an abandoned building to low-income rent-controlled use following a series of renovations that brought the building up to city code. The court case of Umbrella House Squat was resolved through a legal means called adverse possession. Siobhan's "Furry Love Kitten Kat Farm" occupies a tenancy on the top floor of the building. Siobhan's cat rescue organization serves as a hospice and shelter-of-last-resort for unwanted or 'unadoptable' felines. In addition, the Kat Farm, as it is also known, provides board and care, and is listed as an adoption agency on Petfinder.com. Siobhan's income comes from providing feline support services including petsitting, routine hygiene for cats, and supervised non-veterinary medical support (e.g., diabetes management, and infection and wound care.) Throughout the 1980s and 1990s, Siobhan appeared variously in male or transgender female forms. She organized a music troupe called "Pep Girlz", produced by Paul Kostabi, that performed in local venues. The band produced one CD in 1997, titled "Down 'n Dirty". The music is an example of the mid-90's 'punk rage' genre and is downloadable at some websites. She often produced "radical art" in the form of underground comics, posters, and performance art. Her artistic style is that of an illustrator, using pen and ink in a highly intricate stippled format. Politicians and celebrities were often skewered by Siobhan's sarcastic wit, most notably New York City mayors David Dinkins and Rudolph Giuliani. Meow produced an underground comic called "Pep Girlz" that featured the antics of four pre-op transexuals, named Kali Molotov, Sledgehammer Susan, Black Betty Afrikka, and CircularSaw Sally. Some of Siobhan's illustrative art is preserved in university collections as part of overall women's studies curricula . Siobhan frequently permitted New York University film students to use the Kat Farm as subject material for class assignments, and she appeared in many of these short documentaries ("shorts.") After 2003, she decided to become fully female and underwent sex reassignment surgery at the Toby Meltzer Clinic in Arizona. Siobhan has since that time lived fully female. She is the genetic parent of two daughters, one in central Pennsylvania, the other in New York City. In 2005, Meow became a grandparent for the first time. Siobhan studied fine art at Pratt Institute and also holds a baccalaureate from Shippensburg University of Pennsylvania, a state teachers' college. Siobhan has appeared at various times through the years as a guest of The Howard Stern Show on broadcast and satellite radio (Sirius) and television. Howard Stern Show A Sybian Experience Shortly after the sex reassignment surgery, Siobhan appeared on the Stern Show to announce that she had gone through with SRS, thanks to a generous loan underwritten by a relative in Pennsylvania. Howard talked her into displaying her genitalia; however, Siobhan warned him and the others in the booth that only the first phase of the SRS, the vaginoplasty, had been performed. The second phase would occur later, when she would return to Arizona for labiaplasty, a surgery in which excess skin preserved from the vaginoplasty would be molded into labia majora and minora. Stern and staff said they were horrified to observe "a work in progress." Siobhan explained that during SRS, radical orchiectomy is performed, and the spongiform tissue (corpus cavernosum and spongiosum) is removed from the penis, and the remaining tissue, including the glans and nerves, are preserved and shaped into a vagina and Clitoris. During the interim between the vaginoplasty and the labiaplasty, Siobhan explained, she must progressively expand the vaginal volume by exercising with placement of dildoes of increasing size. The surgery and the exercise cause no small amount of soreness. Stern and crew convinced Siobhan to mount the Sybian. She could not perform a full mount because of the soreness; nevertheless, she performed the stunt. Afterward, the crew was reluctant to clean the Sybian as usual, and much frivolity ensued. Stern only refers to Siobhan using male gender-specific pronouns. Stern does not regard Siobhan as an actual "woman," though he has addressed other transsexuals such as Tula Cossey using female pronouns. Transsexual virginity On May 22, 2006, Siobhan appeared on the Stern Show to lose her (female) virginity. A listener named "John", who is a recovering heroin addict, volunteered for the task, which ultimately failed due to John's inability to sustain an erection. John said his penis seemed to shrink every time Siobhan touched it. John's use of methadone and Meow's bad-smelling and many-cat-inhabiting apartment (according to Howard 100 reporter Shuli) may have also been factors. John also reported that Siobhan had a large, protruding hemorrhoid, which resembled "red popcorn".TAKING ONE FOR THE TEAM The Howard Stern Show for May 22, 2006 On October 10, 2006, the Stern Show made another attempt at helping Siobhan lose her female virginity. This time the partner was a man known as 'KDK', co-founder of Prank Call Underground Radio, well known for his bisexuality. This time Stern Show staff member Richard Christy accompanied the pair to Siobhan's apartment to cover the act. With Richard dry heaving in the background, KDK successfully penetrated Siobhan. Shortly thereafter, however, KDK went soft; Siobhan told Howard the sex "felt good" and that she "felt like a woman", but she admitted that she wished the sex had lasted longer. Afterward, KDK reported that Siobhan's vagina felt more like an "open wound" than a real vagina. High Pitch Mike's face-sitting stunt On the June 29, 2006, edition of the Howard Stern Show, Siobhan participated in a stunt with Producer "High Pitch" Mike Morales, for which Mike would win a Panasonic big screen TV. Mike was chosen in an online vote, with voters choosing Mike's proposed stunt of Siobhan sitting on his face over those of several other staff members. Stern and others commented that having a man defecate on them (as Sal and Richard proposed) was a less frightening stunt than the face-sitting stunt; Jon Hein declared that he wouldn't do the stunt if offered the entire Panasonic Corporation. Mike laid down on a table, greased his face with petroleum jelly, covered his mouth with duct tape, and endured a minute and ten seconds of Siobhan's man-made vagina on his face. He completed the stunt successfully, and after thoroughly disinfecting his face, claimed his big screen TV. During a post-bit interview with Sal, "High Pitch Mike" said of Meow: "He's a dear for not putting it onto my face any more than he did!" References Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:American radio personalities Category:Transgender and transsexual people Category:The Wack Pack